


Blindsided

by WeeabooandProud (SilvaeSong)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Ed and Al need a dad, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Maes is always amused, Other, Roy is a great dad, daddy!roy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvaeSong/pseuds/WeeabooandProud
Summary: Edward Elric is a minor.Do they seriously let minors join the military without even getting parental approval?





	Blindsided

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love Roy as a father figure. 
> 
> Sue me. 
> 
> Don't actually. 
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing. 
> 
> That's why you get this fluffy mess.

_‘What is Fullmetal’s problem?!’_

Roy furiously marched through hallways, glaring at the air in front of him, as if he was angry that it was in his way. The tension that followed him was sucking all the air from the room anyway.

_‘It's not like I'm particularly_ un _fatherly.’_

See, Roy had asked Fullmetal what he was doing that Saturday, and when the boy said he had no plans, Roy told him to keep it that way so that he could come to his son’s birthday party. Then, for no reason, Fullmetal flipped out. Roy scowled more as he remembered the conversation.

“What do you mean your son’s birthday? You can't have a son.”

Roy had given him a funny look. “Why can't I have a son?”

Fullmetal seemed flustered, unsure what to say. “Well, because, you know, you don't . . . You're not . . . You aren't really . . . fatherly.”

Roy really hadn't been expecting Fullmetal to be so shocked. He wasn't in a relationship right now, sure, but a one night stand as payment for one of his mother's girls’ info was all it took. His mother had offered to raise the boy when the girl didn't want it, but Roy wouldn't hear it. The poor man was much more of a sap than anyone gave him credit for.

“You can't take the kid away from both his parents! He needs a family.” His mother rose an eyebrow at his statement, but accepted his decision. How he planned to raise the child properly, the woman had no clue, but he was managing. If anything, the child was helping him to cope with the emotional aftermath of the war.

Now, Fullmetal was running around, trying to determine if Roy was indeed a father by asking every military personnel he could find.

_‘I'm going to skin that child alive. I am a perfectly good father.’_

He huffed, straightening the frown into a thin, determined line. He was just going to have to prove he was a father this weekend.

 

* * *

  

Ed was astounded. Standing in front of him was a mini Roy, the full sized one standing behind the midget with a hand on his shoulder. Ed stared from one to the other, mouth agape.

_‘No. Way. It's freaking true.’_

Al decided he'd had enough of Ed’s gawking and stepped forward to introduce himself to the seven year old. The child was fascinated with the armor, but kept glancing at Ed periodically. Al nudged Ed to get him to stop staring, and the blond shook himself.

_‘You are fourteen. You don't need to freak out a seven year old kid on his birthday. Only Armstrong and creepy old cat ladies should do that.’_

“Hey, there, kiddo! I hear tell it's your birthday.” The boy nodded, watching his father get dragged off by Maes. “You're Roy’s son, right?” The boy nodded again. “What's your name?”

“I'm Russell!” The boy grinned up at him. “You're the Fullmetal Alchemist, right?” Ed nodded, not sure what the colonel had told his son about him. “Woah! That's so cool! You're so lucky! Daddy won't teach me alchemy or let me in the military, but he let you! He likes you so much more than me.” The boy started pouting, and Ed panicked.

“Woah, kid! That's so not true! Your dad just tells me what to do at work, but he throws a whole birthday party for you! He didn't even remember my birthday.”

The boy shook his head. “Nuh uh! I was sick that day, so daddy had to stay home for me. He wanted to go, but since I couldn't, he stayed home.” The boy sniffled, and Ed was at a loss. Roy had wanted to come?

“Well, he had to choose between getting a babysitter and coming to my party, or staying with you. What did he choose?”

* _sniffle_ * “He stayed home with me.”

“That's right.” Ed said smiling. “He chose you because you're his son.” He poked the kid in the nose. “And I'll bet I annoy him too much anyway.”

Russell rubbed his nose, making a face. “You're his son too, though, and I annoy him plenty. So that means I win! Ha! I'm dad’s favorite!” With that bombshell, the kid ran off, playfully sticking his tongue out at Ed as he ran. 

Ed just stared back at the kid that totally just blindsided him.

“What did he mean, brother? We aren't Mustang’s children.”

Ed glanced at Al before turning back to see Mustang already watching him, a calculating look on his face. “I don't know, Al, but I'm going to find out.”

 

* * *

 

“His party went so well yesterday! He's so cute! I can't wait until little Elicia’s birthday! She's so precious! Look at her in her little pink outfit! She'll make Russell a great wife someday!” Maes had come by on his lunch break to talk to Roy and gush about their children.

Roy shoved the picture and offending father out of his face. “No one said they'll get married. They're just kids for Pete’s sake. Wait a few more decades.”

Roy was saved his friend’s response by Ed yelling outside his office. Even with the door closed, the two inside could hear every word.

“I DON’T CARE IF HE ALREADY HAS A VISITOR! HE’S BEEN AVOIDING ME ALL MORNING! I'M GETTING ANSWERS _NOW_!”

With that, Ed banged the door to the office open, probably breaking the latch in the process. “What did your son mean when he said _I_ was _your_ son?” Ed asked, straight to the point, voice ice cold.

Maes turned to his friend in surprise. “You didn't tell him?” He asked.

Roy sighed, resting his chin on his hands in that annoying pose of his. “No, because I knew he'd react like this.”

Ed’s glare hardened. “ _Explain_."

“I adopted you.”

Ed’s mouth hung open in horror.

“You _what_?” He whispered, aghast.

Roy’s voice never wavered, but inside, the man was trembling. He hated it when Ed was mad at him. He wanted to crawl in a hole and die. “You're a minor. In order to allow you to apply to the military, you need signed parental permission. Since your mother is no longer with us, and your father abandoned you and your brother, I adopted you both. Then I could sign the forms to allow you to take the state alchemy exam.”

Ed stared at Mustang in disbelief. He had adopted himself and his brother, and Ed had no clue. _How_?! Maes clearly knew, but then, Maes had researched him. That's how gen found out his birthday. Why did he never tell him?

“Why didn't you tell me?” Ed grit out through his teeth.

Mustang raised an eyebrow. “Given your reaction, do you think I should have? Had Russell not told you as I'd asked, you still wouldn't know.”

Ed didn't know what to say. Russell's childish jealousy was the only reason he knew.

“Now, this is only on paper for legal reasons. I have no intention of intruding upon you and your brother in your personal lives, I do it enough at work. As soon as your father is found, or you turn eighteen, we can annul the adoption, and you and your brother need never see me outside of work.” Maes watched Roy watch Ed contemplate his offer while the colonel’s heart hammered in his chest. The man was more nervous than anyone but Riza would ever know.

Ed sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. “I guess it was for the best. I couldn't be a state alchemist if you hadn't done that. So thanks, I guess.”

Maes was relieved when he saw the tension leave his friend’s shoulders. Not that Roy would ever be privy to that information. Let the man think he was an iron wall. Roy took a deep breath to steady his nerves before making an offer he hoped would someday be accepted.

“Now that you know, if you ever need anything in that department, let me know. Also, my house is always open to you. I'm sure Russell would like the company. The place is too big for just him and me.” Roy smiled at Ed, and the teenager found himself smiling back. He was starting to wish Roy had told him about this sooner for an entirely different reason.

A grin spread across his face. “Al’s gonna be thrilled. He's always wanted to be a big brother.”

Mustang chuckled darkly. “I thought he was the _big_ brother.”

Maes watched, amused, as Ed attacked Roy, the other man laughing. Those two really did make quite a pair.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, let me know if I screwed something up. This was a total headcannon that I needed off my chest. 
> 
> I live off kudos and comments are life, whether good or bad. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
